The Princess of the Forgotten Realm
by Lily Maccune
Summary: Lily Truesdale must over come a lot of hardships when she finds out that she is a Fairie Princess of a realm that has been forgotten. Can she bring her realm back to life, when everything seems to be against her? like winx club but also very very differen
1. Chapter 1

She was once again wandering down the endless hall of a castle that seemed to be owned once by a great king and queen although it now appeared that no one had lived in the castle for years

She was once again wandering down the endless hall of a castle that seemed to be owned once by a great king and queen although it now appeared that no one had lived in the castle for years. She heard her name being called from a distance but could not find where her name was being called from. After about five minutes her name came louder so she followed the hall until she found the door that she thought the person calling her name was behind but before she could open the door…..

"Lily…Lily...Lily Truesdale…Wake up this is math class not nap time!" said Mrs. Johnson giving Lily a look of deep concern "I wish to talk to you after class!" as soon as Mrs. Johnson walked away Lily pulled out her binder and started to write a note to her best and only friend Alice Brown. She wrote:

Alice,

You know that dream that I have been having for the last few nights? Well I had it again during math and I think that I found the door that leads to the person that is calling my name but Mrs. Johnson woke me up before I could open it. I will talk to you at lunch after she wants to talk to me!

Lylas,

Lily

She reread it then folded it and passed it to a girl whom sat in front of her. She looked at the clock. "Well I guess that is going to be homework!" Lily thought as she wrote down what she was pretending to work on when she was writing the note that Alice was not reading. Alice wrote on the note and passed it back.

Ok tell me what she says at lunch!

The bell rang and Lily went to Mrs. Johnson's desk as everyone else left and headed for their next class.

"You wanted to talk to me Mrs. Johnson?" Lily asked as she approached the desk trying to think of a reason she was sleeping in class because she could not tell her the truth.

"Yes, Lily, I have noticed that over the last few days you have not been yourself! Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Mrs. Johnson

"Yes, I want to tell you that my mother left and I have been taking care of my baby sister for the last few days!" Lily thought then said a loud "No, there is nothing that comes to mind! I have just been helping my mom around the house and with Rose, my baby sister!"

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk to someone please know that I am here and ready to listen!"

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson. May I go to lunch now?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

When Lily arrived at the lunch room and started to look for Alice which she found quickly because Alice looked much like herself with long dark brown hair, a long tan face, and long arms and legs. The only difference was their eyes. Lily's were bright green and Alice's were a beautiful shade of blue. Lily sat across from Alice and told her what happened after class.

"You know that you and Rose are welcome to stay at my house until your mother comes back or until we have to move this summer!" offered Alice

"No, I can't want to be a pain to you and your family plus Rose can't sleep though the night and at least one of us have to stay awake in math or we will never make it to high school. What school will you be going to next year anyways maybe we can move with you if my mother does not come back!" Lily said mostly joking before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I can't remember the name but it is a private school and they pick who they want by some rare talents that someone is born with and cannot learn like being double jointed or something and if you don't get a letter by the end of July then you can't come but we will always be best friends no matter what." Alice told Lily. This was not the complete truth and she heated herself for not telling Lily the truth but she did not want Lily to make a big deal of what she was, a fairie from a far away realm that was a war. Alice's family fled to earth when the war started and prayed for their family and friends they left behind, and started a new life as a muggle family. Lily had always been into magic but never could do magic like Alice and her family could.

Lily thought about what Alice said for a few minutes and started to think that Alice was not telling her the whole truth about the school but just let it go and changed the subject to the dream and trying to figure out what it means.

"Have you seen a place like this in a movie or read about it in a book?"

"No I don't think so or I would know what happened to the people who lived in the castle!"

"True…well than maybe you are seeing the future!" Alice said hopefully, wishing that this was what it was because that would mean that Lily was a seer if not a fairie.

"Yeah, I wish…That would be so cool if I really could but there must be a better way to explain it."

"The only way to find out is to open the door. So how about you and Rose spend the night my mom can take care of rose and you can sleep than tell me what is behind the door and you won't have to worry about Rose needing something."

"Ok sounds good. Come pick me up around six so I can pack mine and Rose's stuff for tonight and tomorrow." Lily said as the bell rang for the period to end and Lily and Alice went to their last class which was Gym.

After school Lily and Alice walked home planning what they were going to do that night. Before Lily went home she went to the babysitter's house and told her that she would be paid on Monday when rose came back and that her mother as going to her grandmothers for the weekend and was taking the bus so she would not be home for the weekend. She had to tell the babysitter this because she had a habit of spying on Lily and her mother. When Lily got Rose home she made her a snack then put her in her crib to play until Lily could get everything packed for the night and the next day. This did not last very long because Rose wanted nothing to do with her crib. It took almost two hours to make the bottles, find all of Rose's favorite toys, and pack their clothes because Rose want to unpack everything after it was in the bags. When Lily finally had everything packed and out of Rose's reach she only had thirty minutes to spare so she picked up the phone and tried to call he mothers cell. After a few rings she got the voice mail and told her that she and Rose was going to Alice's and what bills there were. Lily was use to doing this every time he mom left. Lily told her the bills so the she could pay them like she always did with a check over the phone. Lily knew that her mom would be home as soon as she had used up all the money that her newest boyfriend had and was willing to give her. Alice and her mom came to the house at six and helped Lily carried the bags three doors down to Alice's house. Lily loved being over at Alice's because she felt wanted and cared for something that she had never felt at home with or without her mother being home. Every time Lily would walk into the house she got a feeling that she could never explain it was a feeling that she thought she may have felt a long time ago. Dinner was on the table waiting for them when they walked into the dining room. After dinner Alice and Lily went into Alice's room that was on the second floor. The girls watched movies and joked around until about 11:30 when they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was walking down the hall of the door that she heard her name being called when it started calling her name again, she had gotten to the hall so fast because she ran the whole way so she knew she would have time to at least see the person that was c

Lily was walking down the hall of the door that she heard her name being called when it started calling her name again, she had gotten to the hall so fast because she ran the whole way so she knew she would have time to at least see the person that was calling her name. Putting her hand on the knob she looked around. She had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. As she turned the knob she heard footsteps behind her. She froze not sure if she wanted to see who is was or run into the door.

"Lily…There you are!" Alice said coming in to view.

"Alice…What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she turned around and let go of the door feeling relieved

"Long story...Is this the door?"

"Yes…let's go in together!"

"On three?" Alice suggested

"1…2…3!" They said together as they flung the door open and looked inside. The room was unlike the others that she had seen in the castle. The room as large and the floor was made of tinted glass of different colors with a pedestal that had a book placed in the center of it. A piece of paper was laying on the floor with writhing on it. Lily bends down and picks it up. She reads it aloud. "May only the Royal family of the realm of Sparks cross the floor and gaze upon their book of life."

"What does that mean? Sparks disappeared almost 14 years ago and none of the royal family is even rumored to be alive." Alice said before she could stop herself.

"How do you know about the realm of Sparks and how would they know if the person to step on the floor is of the royal family?" Lily asked as she put the note back on the floor and went to touch the glass with her index finger when…

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Sorry Lily I forgot to turn off my alarm clock last night! But at least we know what is behind the door!" Alice said "We better them my mom what we say because I think you might be going to the same school as me next year!"

"What do you mean?" Lily yelled after Alice who was now half way down the stairs. Lily ran after her taking two steps at a time and meeting up with Alice and her mother in the Kitchen. Alice was telling her mother about the note when Lily made it into the kitchen. After Alice finished Lily could only look between Alice and her mother. Alice's mother stood staring at Lily thinking. Then she looked at Alice and said "There is only one way to…" she stopped because that one way had come at that moment. An owl had flown through the open window and dropped a letter at Lily's feet and landed on the table looking at Lily.

"Well, pick it up, my dear!" Alice's mother said with a smile "If I am not mistaken that is from the school Alice will be attending!"

Lily looked around before she picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

L. M. Truesdale you are here by enrolled into Alfea High School for magical girls in the Realm of Magix. If you cannot or wish not to attend then leave this letter unreplied but if you wish to attend please send word by owl before May 31st or send by portal before August 23rd. If you wish to attend classes start on September 1st and you will also be given a room when you arrive.

Your Head mistress,

Marry

Matthews

Mrs. Matthews

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Lily asked not looking away from the letter.

"No…This is real and you have magic in you and by that letter I would say that it is a magic called Winx!" Alice told her.

"What is Winx? And how can I be magical I have never done any magic in my live!"

"Winx is a type of magic that is in fairies. And Alfea only teaches Fairies! So what do you say…will you come to Alfea! We can get you mom to sign some forms and you and Rose could be part of our family and even if Rose can't do magic she will still fit in!" Alice said as she grabbed some paper and a pen and handed them to Lily. Lily bent over the table and wrote that she would be attending then handed it to Alice who tied it the owl's leg and carried it over to the open window and it flew off.

"This is not happening!" Lily said as she called her mom's cell and this time she picked up.

"Hello." Her mother said

"Hi, mom it's Lily and I have a question!

"Ok ask but be quick!"

"Umm…will you give custody of me and Rose to Alice's mother or let her adopt us?"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, get the adoption papers ready and meet me at the house next weekend so I can do my part!" with that she hung up

Lily told the others that her mother was letting Mrs. Brown adopt Rose and Herself.

"Umm...Alice you said in the dream that Sparks disappeared almost 14 years ago. What happened?" Lily asked a few hours later when she was starting to think that she was not dreaming and that she really was a fairie.

"No one really knows and it is not called Sparks by most people any more but the forgotten Realm because no one can remember much about it!" Alice told her.

"That's right! The reason why most people can't remember it is because Sparks was a realm thaw a hard to get to and when you go there you could not describe it because it was a place like no other. It had the greatest King and Queen any realm could wish for" Mrs. Brown added closing her eyes as a smile crossed her face.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked

"I grew up on Sparks but moved to tides after I left school and I always kept in touch with my parents who remained on Sparks for the rest of their lives." She said keeping her eyes closed as if seeing the realm once again.

"What happened to Sparks?" Asked Lily

"Well…That is not known for certain but I do know that it was a long battle and most of those who stayed on Sparks to help fight did not make it but nobody knows what happened to the King, Queen, or the newborn princess!" Mrs. Brown told her as she opened her eyes. "But Natilus, the evil that attacked Sparks, was sent to a cell in the Overworld."

"Mom…How do you know all of this? I mean you weren't there, were you?" Alice asked.

"No…My friend, Mrs. Matthews, fought in the battle and was a good friend of the King and Queen!" Mrs. Brown said. "Also Mrs. Roma is the history of reams teacher and she is trying to find out what happened! You should ask her about it when you get to school."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, Mrs

Alice, Mrs. Brown, and Lily spent the rest of the day filling out the forms for Lily and Rose to join the family. After dinner they watched a movie and headed to bed.

"Would you like me to come with you into the dream?" Alice asked

"Sure! We can have a look around the castle and see what we can find!" Lily said then started to think "How do you get into my dreams anyways?"

"I say this spell!" Alice handed her a slip of paper that read:

Pardon me for the intrusion

Into you dreamer's illusion

"Does this really work?"

"Only if you are dreaming!"

"Okay then I will see you in my Dreams!" Lily fell asleep and Alice waited until she started to dream.

When Lily appeared in the castle she ran to the door of the room with the glass floor and sat down and waited for Alice to come. She did not have to wait long because Alice came a few minutes later.

"Ok we know what is in the room so choose another door and let's go!" Lily said getting up. Alice chooses a door that was large and made of gold about 20 minutes later after they went to the ground floor. This door led to a room full of Gems, Gold, and Gem encrusted Swords. At the far end of the room was a pillow floating in midair and on the pillow a crown that was encrusted with blue diamonds. Alice and Lily walked over to it to get a closer look.

"I think this was going to be the princess's!" Alice said then looked at Lily "Lily are you ok?"

Lily did no longer see what Alice was seeing! Alice saw a room that was empty of people but herself and Lily. But Lily saw the room full of life. Many armed guards lined the wall before the gold and Gems and instead of the floating pillow there was a case the held the crown! Alice gave Lily a shake and Lily saw once again what Alice saw. Lily looked around then told Alice what she had seen.

"That is odd! It sounds like you had a flashback maybe you really are both a seer and a Fairie!"

"I thought seers could only see what will happen and know what has happened?"

"Yes and No! Most seers can only see what will happen but seers who are very powerful can see what has happened in the past to stop it from happening again in the future!"

"Come on lets go check out another room before your mom comes to wake us up for breakfast!" When they left the room and shut the door Lily took a look around.

"This way!" Lily said not knowing why but she had a feeling that they had to go to the left and not the right. Just as they turned and started walking towards the left end of the hall the floor to the hall on the right fell into the underground part of the castle. The girls quickly ran over to see what was down there.

"Why did you have us go left?" Alice asked with a hopeful look

"I had a feeling and it is a good thing that we did because we would have been killed!" Lily said as she looked down into the large hole.

"Let's see if we can find a way down there."

"Alice wait! I have that feeling again. I think that we should get up to one of the towers as soon as possible!"

"How do we get to the…" Before Alice could finish her question a large, black thing grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down into the underground. Lily grabbed Alice's arms and then yelled "Let her go!" to her surprise the thing let go and the girls ran until they got into the top room of the north tower which was the smallest of the four towers.

"What was that thing and why did it listen to you?" Alice asked out of breath

"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out!" Lily said grabbing her side.

"Girls…Girls…Are you ok?" Mrs. Brown asked when she woke them up.

"Yes, I think so!" Alice said looking at Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week Alice and Lily went to the castle but stayed off the ground floor and near the north tower. When the weekend came around Lily, Alice, and Mrs. Brown walked down to Lily's soon to be old house leaving Rose with Mr. Brown whom were both taking a nap. Just as Lily unlocked the door her mother drove up in a corvette. They went inside and her mother signed the papers and quickly left after she told Lily that she wanted to talk to Lily and Rose at least once a week. Lily, Alice, and Mrs. Brown joined them after lunch with Rose and helped with the bigger items that were in Lily's and Rose's rooms! With everyone's help and a little magic they got everything packed and down to Lily and Rose's new house. They did not unpack because they were going to be moving again in two weeks.

Over the next two weeks Lily and Alice were busy and most nights for Lily were dreamless and thy seemed to only last minutes because she could not wait to go to Alfea! The day before they moved Mrs. Brown took Alice and Lily to get a few basic School things and said that they would get the rest in the realm of Magix before they left for school!


	5. Chapter 5

The house they moved into was in the Realm of Tides and it was much larger than the house on earth

The house they moved into was in the Realm of Tides and it was much larger than the house on earth. This house was three stories high and had many rooms. The summer went by so fast that they only had a week left before they know it. The Monday before term started Mrs. Brown took the girls to Magix to get the rest of their school stuff and new outfits for school and a dress for the end of the year dance which would be with the school for hero called Red fountain. Getting the things went by quickly bet the outfit shopping seemed to never end because everything the girls tried on either did not fit or cost too much. They found a store that was much cheaper that had things that both looked good and fit the girls. They went to the dress store next but over half the store was priced for royalty! Lily found a dress that was priced reasonably. It was a baby blue with a making necklace and earrings. When she tried it on it was a perfect fit and looked beautiful on her. When she came out of the dressing room to show Alice and her mom she caught the eye of a blonde hair blue eyed boy standing not far away with his sister who was looking for a dress. Alice told her that it was perfect and Lily only slightly heard this because the boy and his sister were coming over so his sister could tryout the dress she had in her hand. When he came over he smiled at her and asked "Are you going to Alfea this year? Because my twin sister will be starting this year and she does not have many friends!"

"Did you only come over here to ask that or is there something else?" Alice asked as she looked between Lily and the boy.

"Well I also wanted to ask your name!" He said still looking at Lily.

"Umm…My name is Lily…and who might you be?" Lily said blushing slightly at the fact that for a few seconds she had forgotten her name.

"John how does this look?" His sister asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful dress style but Lily noticed that yellow was not her color.

"Umm…I…Lily what do you think?" John asked clearly not wanting to say what Lily had noticed.

"Umm…I think that the style is good but not the color. Why don't you try a pink instead of that yellow?" Lily said hoping she was not to rude.

"Ok. I will do that." She said coldly as she went back to change.

"What is your sister's name?" Lily asked not sure if she wanted to be her friend.

"Her name is Jasmine." John said "and she does not have very many friends as you can see but if you get to know her she ain't so bad."

"Will you be going to Red Fountain this year?" Lily asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes of course! Maybe we will be able to get to know each other a little more!" he told her. "Oh, and you should get that dress it looks very beautiful on you!"

"Oh, thank-you!" Lily said looking down at the dress she forgot she had on then looked around for Alice who had walked away after Jasmine came out of the dressing room!

"I better get changed and help Alice get her dress so we and get home!" Lily said not wanting to say good-bye.

Just then Jasmine came out. "Come on let's get out of this place there is nothing that I want here!" She grabbed Lily's arm after John had said good-bye and headed for the door. "You will leave him alone if you want to ever wear that dress again!" she told her then letting her arm go leaving nail marks in her arm. Lily stood there for a few seconds before she went back into the dressing room to change back. Lily helped Alice find a Lavender dress that was the same as her own. Mrs. Brown went into a book store next to the Transportus Station before they left for Tides.

That night Lily told Alice what happened after she had left and showed her the marks that were almost gone.

"You like like him don't you?" Alice asked knowing the answer because she was good at spotting crushes and love a mile away.

"Yes, but I would have to get to know him better before I can even consider going out with him!"

"Well, he like likes you!"

"How could you tell?" Lily never could figure out how she did.

"Well, first of all he could not keep his eyes off of you!" Lily and Alice talked about him and his sister until they fell asleep. For Lily the week dragged on and so did the weekend. Sunday night they all had to get up early to see Lily and Alice to Alfea gates when the girls would enter and be issued their room and classes.

The alarms went off at six am and they were at the Alfea gates at eight am. Everyone said their good-byes then lily and Alice entered the gates to Alfea. Once inside they were asked their names then handed a sheet of paper that had their classes and dorm room number. Alice and Lily were going to share a room on the west wing of the school. Alice and Lily had just settled in when there was a knock on the door. Lily who was closer opened the door to a plump little old Lady who introduced herself as the freshman councilor, Mrs. Patterson and told them that if they needed help with anything she was at the end of the hall. After Mrs. Patterson left but before Lily could shut the door Jasmine stepped into the room with two other girls.

"Lily isn't it?" Jasmine asked "These are my roommates Kate and Rachel! I just wanted to tell you once more that you are to stay away from my brother!"

"Yeah and what if she doesn't want to?" Alice asked as she walked over and stood next to Lily with her arms crossed.

"Then she will wish she was never born!" With that Jasmine left followed by Katie and Rachel.

"Wonder why she is so uptight about her brother not being with me?"

"I don't know she might be trying to get him back together with an ex or something!"

Lily and Alice spent the rest of the day exploring and found all of their classes and even ran into Mrs. Roma. It was a good thing that they ran into her after they found all of their classes or they would have had to look for them when it was time for class the next day because Mrs. Roma invited them into her room and they talked until dinner when, Mrs. Roma told them that Mrs. Matthews would tell everyone about the new changes that will be tested on student that attend this year's school year as they were walking to the great hall the girls tried to push it out of her but she would not tell them what the changes were. When they reached the great hall the only two seats they were next to each other was across from Jasmine. They took the two seats across from her just as Mrs. Matthews stood up and ht hall fell silent. Jasmine gave Lily a dirty look before looking at Mrs. Matthews as all the others were.

"Before we start the feast I have a few things to say." She paused and looked up and down each of the four tables. "As I look around I see many new and old faces and I would like to welcome you all. The next thing I would like to say is that over the summer I have got some requests that I have agreed with and all of those request were of the number of dances and what the students of Alfea and Red fountain must do to see each other on the weekends. So after talking to Mr. Truffle we agreed that there will be three dances and on weekends it is open campus between the two schools abut forms must be filled out to go anyplace else." She paused again as some of the older students clapped and gave shouts of agreement. "Now without further a due let the feast begin!" When Lily looked back at the table many types of food appeared at that moment the Hall erupted with talk and Jasmine leaned across the table and told Lily that John will not e going to the dance with Lily but with someone else so she should not get any ideas about going with him! Lily and Alice gave each other a look that said we need to talk about this in our room after dinner. Lily and Alice quickly ate the left with a few other girls at the freshman table leaving Jasmine and her roommates to finish filling their faces.

Once back in there room Lily locked the door and Alice put her hands on the door and wall and said "Soundum Quietus." She removed her hands and turned to lily. "Three dances and open campus weekends you will be able to see John a lot his year and maybe he has a cute friend?"

They laughed as they plopped onto Lily's bed.

"I think you are right!" Lily told Alice "About Jasmine wanting john to get back with an ex but why?"

"I don't know! But I bet that she gets something out of it!" Alice yawned. "Let's get some sleep! Tomorrow e start classed and we have Mrs. Roma first."

"Good idea. I can't wait until her class she is a real interesting person and maybe we can talk to her after school about sparks."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily found herself in the castle almost as soon as she closed her eyes

Lily found herself in the castle almost as soon as she closed her eyes. She started to walk around and found herself in the library. She walked up and down the long rows of shelves full of books. On the 12th row a book caught her eye. It was a light blue with lavender writing on the spin. Unlike the other books it was no covered in dust. She took the book down and put it on the table at the end of the row. She could not read what the writing said because it was not written in English. She opened the book and found that all of the pages were blank. She opened to the first page and put her hand on the page and thought "Why would anyone keep a book so large and not have anything written in it?" Just then words appeared on the page thy read: "I am not an empty book! I am full of knowledge but the right question must be asked before you can know what you wish to know."

"Well, there is one question I would like to ask!" Lily said "I want to know why I keep coming here in my dreams?"

"You keep coming here because you are a seer and the key to your future lies in this castle."

"That question I cannot answer at this time you must gain more knowledge on your own before I can tell you that!"

Beep…Beep…Beep… "Lily come on I want to get to breakfast before we are stuck sitting next to Jasmine again." Alice said as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a v-cut tee-shirt and handed them to Lily. Alice was already dressed and she was brushing her hair. Lily changed and let Alice do her hair with magic. They quickly went to breakfast when they got there the hall was half full. Most of the freshman and senior tables were empty so Alice and Lily got seats in the middle of the table to themselves and Jasmine was nowhere in sight. As they ate Lily told Alice about her knight in the castle.

"So what do you think the book meant about the key to my future lies in the castle?"

"I am not sure but here comes Mrs. Roma and I think she wants to talk to us!"

"Hello girls! What do you have for first period?" Mrs. Roma asked with a beautiful smile that showed all of the white teeth.

"We have you first, Mrs. Roma, and we can't wait!" Lily told her

"Then how would you girls like to help me quickly set up for today?"

"We would love to!" Alice said at the girls grabbed their bags.

"What is our lesson going to be today?" Lily asked

"Well we are going to start with a worksheet that will ask you about yourself. Then w will start taking notes on how the class will go this year and some of my dos and don'ts of my class room, but first I need to get a few thing put away because I am in a different room this year because the other teacher of the history of realm quit because he could not handle some of the kids!" She told them with a laugh. "Kept trying to tell him that you can't keep the lesson in the class room, but he just would not listen!"

"So you mean that we are going to go to some of the realms that we learn about?" Alice

"Yes and we do it on a weekend and always spend the weekend doing fun things and tow of the trips we go with the boys from Read fountain!"

Lily and Alice Looked at each other then Lily asked "Do you know who is going to be in the class at Read fountain?"

"Well all freshmen have too but I am not sure of names. Why?"

"Well, I have a friend that goes there and I have not got to see a lot of him lately." Lily said. Lily and Alice helped Mrs. Roma put things away and asked about which trips they would be going on and what they would be doing there. She told them about all of the trips but the two that the boys would be going nom with them. They finished only a few minutes before breakfast was over. Lily and Alice went to sit in to desk at the front of the room but before they took their seats, Lily began to sway on her feet Alice and Mrs. Roma rushed over to steady her.

"Lily are you…Oh my god!" Alice said when she saw that lily's eyes had turned black and she had a look that was unlike she had ever seen on Lily before.

"Natilus shall rise once again before the year's end. Only one shall stop him; the princess of the forgotten realm!" Lily spoke in a voice that was nothing like her own. Lily's eyes closed and when they opened they were back to normal.

"Wha…what happened? I feel so strange!" Lily asked raising her hand to her head.

"You have just made a prediction!" Alice said in total shock

"So you are a seer!" Mrs. Roma said with a smile. "Which side did it come from?"

"Umm…I guess my dad's but I never met him so I wouldn't know for sure, but my mom is not magical at all so it would have to be my dad's side!" Lily said.

"Is this the first time you have had a prediction or a recurring dream about a person or a place?" Mrs. Roma asked

"Well, this is my first prediction I know of but I have been having drams about the castle of Sparks!" Lily said just before the bell ran that ended breakfast.

"I would like to talk to you both before lunch. Now take your seats and you must not tell anyone else about the dreams or what just happened!" Mrs. Roma told them then went out into the hall to help the new students find their way to the right classes. She walked back into the room after the bell to start class rang and all the students were out of the hall.

After history of the realms they had to go to battle class. Battle class seemed like it was going to be fun even though Jasmine was in the same class. On the first day the teacher Mrs. Doyle wanted to see what the girls could do with staffs. She paired up Alice with Katie and Lily with Jasmine. Alice and Katie went first and Alice won. They Lily and Jasmine came up next. Jasmine told Lily, just loud enough for her to hear her and no one else. "I won't go easy on you!"

"Please don't!" Lily responded in the same tone. They bowed to each other and waited for the bang that told them to start.

BANG!

Jasmine swung the staff at Lily's head. As she ducked Lily swung the staff at Jasmine's legs and hit her in the back of the knee. As she was falling Lily grabbed her staff and placed her foot on the stomach and crossed the two staffs over her neck. Lily had forgotten about the rest of the class until they started to clap.

"Truesdale, what I have seen here is something the most seniors can only do after four years of my class! Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Mrs. Doyle asked, impressed.

"I took some classes with my mother last year!" Lily told her blushing. Jasmine went to the other side of the room as Lily went to join Alice. The rest of the class went by so quickly that everyone jumped when the bell rang. Alice and lily hurried off to Mrs. Roma's room.

"Girls please shut the door and please have a seat!" Mrs. Roma told them as they walked into the room. They took the same seats that they sat in during her class.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Mrs. Roma?" Lily asked

"Well first I would like to show you this!" She said as she pulled a large book out of her desk. It was a large black book that looked like it held only notes.

"This is everything that I could find about Sparks over the last many years. But I have found very little about the royal family!" Mrs. Roma told them as they flipped through the pages stopping only to look at drawings that were of great detail about the way thing on sparks once looked. When they got to the last page Mrs. Roma touched the passage and said "I got this legend from a story teller. It fits with all of my other information that I got so I added it."

Lily pulled the book closer to her and read the Legend aloud.

"There once was a realm of peace and love taken by demons. Where hope was raised only to be crushed. Joy long since abandoned. It was a realm older than time itself. Where a powerful inferno lay buried deep in ice. A powerful king and Queen gave life to a powerful young Fairie. Nobody know what happened to this fairie for soon after her birth there was an epic battle and she was never to be seen after that. Some say the King and Queen died protecting her from the evil that had attacked but that is all that can be said about the King and Queen but they say there is no proof that the child is alive or dead. She from then on became known as the princess of the forgotten realm."

"The demons he was talking about was Natilus! Sparks' heart was made of a magic called the dragon fir which from what I could gather was only one of four parts. The second part was the Queen's Winx. The third was the Princess's Winx and the fourth was taken by a covenant of witches who created Natilus with it. The part that was in the heart of Sparks was given to the princess for protection before she disappeared." Mrs. Roma told them.

"What was the name of the King and Queen?" Alice asked

"The King was King David and the Queen was Queen Ella. They met each other at the end of year dance at Alfea and although I could not find much about the King during his time a Red Fountain I did find a lot about the Queen. She and a group of friends did great in classes and were at the top of all of their classes but disregarded the rules! In their freshman year alone they were written up twenty-eight times just for being caught walking around the school after hours and sneaking off of campus to go to a small town on earth called Morris Plains. On a few weekend and summers she would return to her home on sparks to help her mother work when they had a hard time paying bills."

"Hold on did you say Morris Plains?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Why?" Mrs. Roma asked.

"I once lived in Morris Plains before I moved to Greenburg when I was seven." Lily told her.

"Did your family move to earth to hide?"

"No. I have always lived on earth and so has my mother."

"That's so strange." Mrs. Roma said looking down at the book.

"What is?" Lily and Alice asked in unison.

"Magical people stopped appearing on earth after the witch hunts went on and now earth is only used as a short term hiding place! Do you still live on earth?" Mrs. Roma asked still looking at the book deep in thought.

"No, Alice's parents adopted me from my mom along with my sister so I am living with them on Tides!"

"Lily, have you ever done magic before or transformed"

"No…I never knew that I was magical until I got my letter!"

"Well them you would not know what power of Winx you have!" Mrs. Roma said more to herself then to Lily "do you know how to transform?"

"No, but I was going to teach her after school!" Alice told Mrs. Roma

"OK, will we better hurry off to lunch and if there is anything you want to talk about I am always ready to listen!"

"Thank-you!" Lily and Alice said as they hurried of to lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

After survival, magical creatures, and charms class, Lily and Alice went to their room to teach Lily how to transform

After survival, magical creatures, and charms class, Lily and Alice went to their room to teach Lily how to transform. After an hour of instructing Lily was able to do an almost complete transformation. She just could not get her wings to appear. Her outfit was two pieces. The top was a deep orange that was strapless and short cut with a v-neck. The skirt was the same color orange as the top and was even with her fingertips. A bracelet appeared on her upper right Arm. Lily keep trying until dinner when Alice made them stop and told Lily that they would keep at it after dinner until curfew and that is what they did. The rest of the week was the same after class Lily would try to get her wings to appear but they never did.

On Saturday Morning she woke before Alice. She quietly got dressed and left Alice a note telling her that she was going to skip breakfast and was going for a walk around campus to think about a few things, then left and walked out to the court yard. She took a seat on one of the benches and as she did so, she started to get the same strange feeling that she had gotten in Mrs. Roma's class on the first day of school. Her eyes became unclear for a few seconds then whey they cleared she was not seeing the empty court yard, but the great hall during the first dance. Lily was dancing with John and Alice was dancing with someone Lily did not know. Jasmine was sitting at one of the many small tables that lined the dance floor giving Lily a really dirty look.

"I am sorry about my sister!" John said to her as they danced.

"It's ok. But I don't think that she took the news to well!" Lily said looking at John

"No, but she will have to get use to it and maybe Mrs. Roma was right!" John said as he smiled at her.

"Maybe…just maybe!" She laid her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him. Her vision left as fast as it came. She looked around and saw that she was no longer alone. A large group of girls was heading to the exit that lead to the path that took them to Red Fountain as the gate opened two guys came in. Lily knew who the one on the left was when she saw his blonde hair. It was John. When he caught sight of her he pointed at her then waved. Lily waved back getting to her feet. They rushed over to her. The guy with John was the same one she had seen with Alice in her vision, and had to fight hard to keep from laughing at how natural it seemed to have had the vision.

"John! Have you come to see your sister? She sleeps down the hall from me, I can show you the way there if you want!"

"Yes, I would like that very much! This is my friend Chris." John told her with a smile.

"So you must be the famous Lily!" Chris said shaking her hand

"Well I don't know about famous but I am Lily!" she said with a laugh.

"The way he talks about you!" Chris said pointing his thumb at John, "One would have that you were the princess of Popularis!" He laughed as John looked embarrassed

"No princess here! Come on you better not keep your sister waiting!" Lily said as she grabbed John's hand and they started walking, "So what have you said about me?"

"Oh, just that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and that I wish you were mine!" John said as he smiled at her.

"Well, thank-you and your wish might come true soon but not today!" Lily smiled back.

"Has anyone asked you to the first dance?"

"No, I don't even know when it is!"

"Well, then will you go with me?" They had just reached Lily's room.

"I would love too, if I am going!"

"What do you mean?" John asked frowning

"Well…" before Lily could explain that Alice might not have anyone to go with Alice opened the door.

"I was just coming…Hi, I'm Alice and you would be?" She said holding out her hand to Chris.

"I'm Chris…One of Johns friends…" he said taking her hand.

"Well, we have to get to my sister!" John said letting go of Lily's hand and started walking off with Chris behind him, who kept looking back until they reached Jasmine's door and Lily pulled Alice back into their room.

Alice looked at Lily. "Were you holding hands with John? And more importantly is Chris single?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, we were holding hand and he won't be for long!"

"What do you mean?"

"Before John and Chris came on campus I had a vision!" Lily told Alice her vision.

"You sure it is Chris?"

"As sure as I was asked to the first dance by John!"

"What?!"

Lily told Alice what was said on the way to the room.

"Why didn't you just say yes?"

"I'm not sure I guess I want to know him a little better first."

"Well, maybe we can ask them I they would like to get lunch tomorrow in Magix and hang out as friends."

"Sounds good to me!" Lily said "I wonder what John was talking about Mrs. Roma being right about something."

"I don't know but we should go and talk to Mrs. Roma and show her you almost complete transformation!" Alice said just as there was a know ck at the door. Lily opened the door and let John and Chris in.

"What are you two doing today?" John asked

"We have to talk to Mrs. Roma, our History of Realms teacher." Lily told him going slightly pink.

"What about tomorrow?" Chris asked

"Nothing!" Alice said as she looked at Lily then back a Chris.

"How about we have lunch tomorrow." They all said at once.

"At Magix." John said

"As friends and we will see from there." Lily said

"Sounds good!" Alice and Chris said in unison.

John and Chris left after a few minutes of Good-byes. Lily and Alice left soon after to talk to Mrs. Roma before lunch.

"Hello girls, what can I help you with?" Mrs. Roma asked as the girls shut the door after they came in.

"I had a vision and it has something to do you and we were wondering when the first dance is going to be?" Lily asked.

"Next Saturday and pleas do tell me of the vision? Oh and I meant to ask how is the transformation coming?"

"I have everything but my wings!" Lily said then told her of the vision

"Can you please show me your transformation?" Lily transformed "You too Alice!" Alice Transformed. Alice's form was much different than Lily's. Alice's outfit was a dark green strapless dress that came down to her knees with a slit on each side that went up to her wrist. A white flower appeared in her hair. He wings were large and looked very much like leaves that are found on trees in the early spring.

"Lily as you can see Alice's form is much different than yours. This is because each faerie gets their power from a different source. Alice gets her from nature and you…" she paused and grabbed her book of notes and flipped to a page with a picture of a bracelet. "I believe that your power comes from the dragon five. I believe that you are the princess of the forgotten realm, heir to the throne of sparks. I believe that because the bracelet on your arm matches the bracelet of the sparks royal family!" She said as she pointed to the drawing of the bracelet.

"Oh my god! It's the same one!" Lily said as she looked at the drawing.

"That must have been what John was talking about in the vision!" Alice said looking at Lily.

"This is only what I believe and I may be wrong I cannot tell until you get your wings and learn how to control your Winx?"

"Can you help me learn how to control my Winx?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes we will start on Monday after school and we will only do it after school during the week!"

"Ok thank-you. If Natilus does get out then he will be looking for the princess of the forgotten realm and if I am her than I better be ready!"

They said their good-bye and the girls asked for permission to go to Magix which she gave them. Then they left to talk about the next day and what they were going to do the next day.

"I just thought of something!" Alice said when they were almost back to the dorm.

"What's that?"

"We did not give or get numbers!"

When they opened the door to their dorm Lily spotted the paper that had been slid under the door.

"I don't think we have to worry about numbers!" Lily said handing over the paper that had John and Chris's cell numbers, E-mails, and dorm number. Alice looked at Lily and said "You know that it would not be very nice of us to not give the boys the same info they gave us!"

"We will have to do it in the morning." Lily said looking at her watch.

"Why wait? We could send it by magic now!"

"Ok, what do we have to do?"

"Just write and say a spell!"

"Write? How do we do that?"

"It is easy. First we need and empty book that we can write it in and keep it!" She said as she pulled out an empty notebook and opened to t he first page "next we need to write the spell! There are only two rules: one, it must rhyme and two, it must cover what you want the spell to do!"

"Well…let's write our cell numbers and E-mails down and send it to their dorm!"

They wrote them on a piece of paper and started working on writing on the spell.

"I think I got it!" Lily said as she put down her pen and passed the paper, she had been working on, to Alice. Alice read the spell to herself and said "I think this will work! Are you sure that you have never written a spell before?"

"I have never written a spell in my life!"

"Ok, put our numbers on the bed then we have to say the spell together for it to work!"

Lily put the paper on her bed and stood by Alice facing the paper.

"ON three…One…Two…Three…"Alice said.

"Paper with into about me, I sent you to Red fountain dorm 103!" They read together. When they finished they saw that the paper was gone.

"Did it make it?" Lily asked hoping that it did

"I am not sure, but I think it did."

"There is only one way to find out!" Lily said picking up her cell and John's number. Before she could press the first number both her and Alice's cell went off

"Hello?" Lily asked.

"Hey, nice spell work." John said

"So it worked!"

"Yep, so let's meet in the dragon's cave at noon to get lunch. Then we can spend the rest of the day together…as friends of course!"

"Sounds good!" Lily said as there was a knock on the door "Hold on someone is at the door."

"Okay."

Lily opened the door to see Jasmine standing on the other side.

"Hello Jasmine! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I saw you talking to my brother this morning and I just wanted to tell you to stay away from him because he is in love with someone else." Jasmine told her in a voice that was raised. Then she walked off before Lily could respond.

"I'm back." Lily said putting the phone back to her ear and shutting the door.

"Who was at the door?"

"Your sister." Lily sat back down on her bed.

"What did she want?"

"Oh, just the usual. She…

"…told you that I love someone else and to stay away!" He finished sounding annoyed.

"Yes…how did you know that?"

"She has told the last three people I like that same thing and they believed her."

"Well, I don't and who is the person that she thinks you are in love with?"

"My ex, Princess Rose of the fifth marigold, my parents liked her so they talked to her parents and the set up an arranged marriage! But I can over ride it if I find another respectable fairie to take her place!"

"And your sister does not want you to find a replacement."

"Yes because if I marry Rose then Jasmine becomes Queen after my mom!"

"You're a prince then!"

"Yes, and you're not a princess, are you?"

"Umm…I am not sure?" Lily said as she looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. "It is almost midnight!" she said to both Alice and John everyone said good night and hung up. Lily and Alice fell asleep shortly after, dreaming about what might happen the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Lily awoke early the next morning to a pounding on the door

Alice and Lily awoke early the next morning to a pounding on the door. Lily was the first to the door. It was Mrs. Patterson and a girl she did not know.

"Hello Mrs. Patterson! What can I do for you at 7:30 in the morning?" Lily yawned.

"Sorry to wake you girls but we had a late entry and I was wondering if you girls would mind having miracle as a roommate?"

"We would love to have miracle as a roommate!" Alice said as he came to stand next to Lily.

"Okay then, Miracle this will be your dorm! Thanks girls!" Mrs. Patterson said then walked off.

"Hi, my name is Lily and this is Alice! Can we give you a hand with your stuff?"

"Sure, thanks." She said as she handed over some of her bags. Lily and Alice helped her get set up then got dressed for their dates.

"Are you two going on dates?" Miracle asked as she looked them up and down.

"Yes, why?" Alice asked finishing her hair.

"Well, it is just that I have a lunch date and I was wondering if you want to make it a triple date. If you don't want to that fine, I mean we just meet."

"Where are you having lunch?" Lily asked liking the sound of the triple date.

"In the Dragon's Cave at noon!" Miracle said as she fixed her hair and make-up.

"Same here! So I guess we can make it a triple date!" Alice said

"Let's just ask Chris and John about it!" Lily said as her phone rang.

"Hello John! I was just about to call you!"

"Hey I'm glad you're up!"

"How do you feel about a triple date?" They asked at the sometime and Lily smiled.

"Who is the third guy?" Lily asked having a feeling that it was Miracle's boyfriend.

"Our roommate, Kyle!"

"Okay, hold a sec." Lily turned to miracle "Is your boyfriend's name Kyle?"

"Yes"

"What dorm number is he in?"

"Dorm 103. Why?"

"Well he is our boyfriend's roommate and he had the same Ideal as you!" She told Miracle before turning back to John. "Tell Kyle that miracle will see him on the triple date!"

"Okay, I guess that we will talk more when we meet up at the dragon's cave in a few hours!"

"See you then"

"Bye." They said together then hung up. Alice helped Miracle with her outfit and redid her hair. At 10:30 the three girls left to catch the first tram to Magix when they boarded the tram they saw that the tram made a stop at Red Fountain before going to Magix. As they waited for the tram to start Lily noticed that miracle looked much like Lily and Alice. The only difference was the Miracle had brown eyes! Lily pointed that out and Miracle and Alice agreed. The girls were talking about how they looked alike when the tram started. Before they realized that it had started they saw John, Chris, and Kyle got on the tram and took a seat next to their dates. They talked until they got to Magix at 11. They agreed to split up and meet back up in an hour at the dragon's cave. Lily and John headed to the park and sat on a bench, talking and watching the wild life.

"Last night, on the phone you said that you were not sure if you were a princess or not. What did you mean?" John asked putting his arm around her.

"Well, my history of the realms teacher, Mrs. Roma, has shown me that I might be the princess of Sparks!" Lily told him not sure how he would react.

"Wait…Your teacher thinks that you are the princess of the forgotten realm?" John asked shocked at the chance he was with someone so important.

"Yes, because when I transform I have a bracelet that she has identified as the bracelet of the Royal Family!"

"Well, that's so cool!"

"You think?" Lily blushed

"Yeah, I mean if you are the princess of sparks then you can put all the wars to an end and put the realms at peace much like the queen did before she disappeared!"

"True…we should get over to the Dragon's Cave!"

They walked hand in hand to the Dragon's Cave. Just as they were about to enter the diner they hear someone calling John's name so they turn around to see Jasmine walking up to them giving Lily a dirty look. When she dame to stand in front of John she asked "What are you doing with her"

"We are on a date!" John told her looking annoyed "I am over Rose so you both better back off!"

Lily stepped closer to John and put her arm around him and he did the same!

"Were a couple now and it is not going to change anytime soon!" Lily said wrapping both arms around John.

"We will see about that!" Jasmine said then stomped away.

"A couple…What happened to just friends?" John smiled

"I figured that if you could stand up to your sister, you would stand up o anyone and I like that!" She smiled back with her arms still around him.

"Thank you!" He said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"We are late. We better get inside before they report us missing!" Lily said with a laugh and grabbed his hand again. When they entered they found the others at the table in the back of the diner.

"Hello, you two!" Alice said when they came up to the table. "Where were you guys?"

"Well, we were at the park and when we go here we ran into Jasmine." Lily told them as they took the two empty seats. They talked and hung out at the Dragon's Cave until about 2 pm, when they had to go back to the tram. When the tram stopped at Alfea they all go off and they walked to the girl's dorm and said good night. When the boy's had left the girls sat into a circle in the middle of the room and talked about what they did before they meet up at the Dragon's Cave. Just as Lily finished Telling Miracle and Alice about her and John's encounter with Jasmine there was a knock on the door. Miracle who was closest to the door opened it. It was Mrs. Roma.

"Hello Mrs. Roma!" Lily said as she stepped into the room. "This is our roommate, Miracle."

"Lily, have you noticed that all three of you are a like only difference is…"

"…The color of our eyes!" Alice finished before she could.

"Yes! I just found this in the school library!" She said as she pulled out a book from her hand bag. "It is a new book that got donated to the school last summer!" She opened to a marked page and gave it to Lily. Lily read the page aloud.

"The last prophecy that the first queen of Sparks made before her death is one that concerned three fairies that each got there powers from one of the three major elements of spark and together made up the Charmed ones. The charmed ones she said to be undefeatable when they used to power of three. The three fairies will look like the same person with only a slight difference, which will be the color of their eyes. The fairies will also act like sister because they see each other as just that."

"What are the three major elements of Sparks?" Alice asked to break the silence that remained after Lily had finished reading.

"The dragon fire, nature, and water!" Mrs. Roma said looking at each of the girls.

"Miracle, your Winx wouldn't be water, would it?" Lily asked already knowing what the answer as going to be.

"Yes, and let me guess one of your is nature and the other is the dragon fire!" She replied knowing that it was true.

"I'm nature!"

"And I'm the dragon fire…Mrs. Roma do you think that we are the Charmed ones? And what is the power of three?"

"Yes I think you are and the Power of Three is a convergence of the Charmed Ones' Winx! It is said to be the strongest magic in all of the Realms, if it is used properly. But many Demons will try to get rid of the Power of Three by killing one of the charmed ones!" Mrs. Roma told them "but I don't think that they know about you three yet, and this school is the safest place to be because you are surrounded by magic…a lot of magic at that!"

"How can you be so sure that we are safe?" Miracle asked looking concerned "and if we are the Charmed Ones and the demons find out how are we going to defend ourselves because demons can be very strong and some can only be destroyed by potions that we don't know how to make!"

"I was hoping one of you would ask that!" Mrs. Roma said smiling "I have talked to Mrs. Matthews and she is allowing me to train you on how to defeat demons but we can't train her at Alfea so I will be taking you to Sparks to train and we will start tonight so after dinner I want you three to meet me in my class room with nothing but a traveling clock. And you must not tell anyone where we are going!"

The girls agreed and Mrs. Roma left! For the next few minutes the girl just looked at each other. Lily was the first to talk. "I think I need to talk to my mother about my father." She said as she picked up her phone and called her mom.

"Hello." Came her mother's voice after a few rings.

"Mom, I have a question about my father."

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Was he magical?"

"Well, I don't know! You see the truth is that you were given to me by a man who said that he could not take care of you and asked if I would. I told him yes and he said that your name was lily as he handed you over and when I looked back at him he had disappeared!"

"So what about Rose's Father?"

"Ummm…come to think about it he said that he was from the Realm of Tides but I just thought that it was an island somewhere. But isn't that where you are now living with the Browns?"

"Yes…Mom when I was younger did I do any magic?"

"Not really…but it I would not let you have something I would find it in your crib when I came to check on you!"

"Okay thinks mom!"

"You're Welcome! How is school going?"

"Schools great but we have to get to dinner so I will talk to you later!"

"Okay talk to you then!"

They both hung up and Lily looked at the others to see their reaction to whey thy had just herd on loud speaker.

"We can worry about this later let's get to the great hall then to Mrs. Roma's room"

They left their dorm and went to the great hall. Just as they finished eating Mrs. Roma came up to the girls and asked if they were finished. The girls and Mrs. Roma walked, without a word, to the class room with their clocks folded in their arms. Lily's mind raced with every step she took because she knew that soon she would be in the castle that she had visited in her dreams many times before and may be the place she was born. Lily looked at her friends and saw a matching look on each of their faces. Their faces were pale and their eyes were a mix of worry, fear, and a desire to see Sparks and start their training. When she turned her eyes back to Mrs. Roma she realized that she felt the same as her friends. When they entered the classroom the girls took their seat and Lily closed her eyes trying to clear her head. When she did she heard Alice's and miracle's voices so softly that Lily knew it had to be their thoughts. Lily could not tell what the others were thinking because Mrs. Roma started to talk so Lily opened her eyes and looked at Mrs. Roma holding on to every word not wanting to miss anything. "Well, girls it is now or never! So before I would like to tell you what we might come across when we are in Sparks…" She paused and pulled her notes from the self. She opened to a page about half way through the book. "These are the wild life that once lived on Sparks. They are called Pokémon!"

"Lily, isn't that the thing that…that grabbed me?" Alice asked pointing at a picture.

"I think so...Mrs. Roma what is this Pokémon called?" Lily asked pointing to a scary looking Pokémon that looked like an evil ghost head with two hand floating in front of it.

"That is a haunter and they are found in places that have not been lived in for many years. They are a Ghost and Poison type Pokémon." She said looking at the picture.

"How big can they get?" Alice asked nervously.

"The larges reported on Sparks was ten feet tall and lived in the minds of Sparks!" she told them "But we won't have to worry about Haunter but we might come across Snover, Abomasnow, Sneasel, and Weavil who are all very strong Pokémon and love to live in icy places that are not lived in by people." She said as she pointed to four Pokémon on the opposite page.

"What do we do if we come across some of these Pokémon?" Miracle asked.

"Well, if they want to battle then we will battle using Pokémon! That I have gotten from Mrs. Matthews!" She pulled four Read and White marble sized balls from the hand bag and look at them carefully before handing one to each of the girls. "You press the button in the middle to open the Pokéball and let out eh Pokémon!" She let out a Pokémon that looked like a small horse that had flames for a mane and tail. "This Pokémon is called a Ponyta. Alice you have a Glameow, Miracle you a Pachirisu, and Lily you have a Happing! Mrs. Matthews is letting us keep these Pokémon as our starter Pokémon!" The girls pressed the button on the Pokéball and the Pokémon appeared just as Mrs. Roma's Ponyta had. "Girls when we arrive we will be outside the castle and we must get in the castle as soon as we can because I would not like to have to battle against a group of wild Pokémon if I can help it." She pressed the button again and the Ponyta disappeared. The other s did the same. "Girls let's get going. Grabbed hand and hold on tight! Transportus!" she said then with a blue light the classroom disappeared and they found themselves in sight of the Castle.

"Get your Cloaks on and let's hurry to the Castle!"


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to the castle without coming across any Pokémon

They made it to the castle without coming across any Pokémon. Once inside Mrs. Roma and Miracle looked around with awe!

"Lily, do you know where the library is?" Mrs. Roma asked still looking around taking in everything that she saw as if her life's dream had just come true.

"Yes, it is that room there." Lily pointed to a room that was a few doors to the left, "But we should stay together and know that a Haunter is in the castle!"

"Let's hurry to the library then." Mrs. Roma said as she headed to the door that Lily was pointing to, still looking at everything around her with a look of pure joy. Once inside she turned to the girls and said "Now we are looking for a book called the book of Knowledge! It is…"

"…A light blue with lavender writing on the spine." Lily finished then went to the book that he had just described and pulled it from the self. She put it on the table and motioned for the others to join her. Once they were all seated she opened the book to the first page and placed her hand on the pages and said "Have I learned enough?"

When she lifted her hand words appeared.

"Now you still need to learn more for that question, but there are others that you may ask."

"Am I the princess of Sparks and are we the3 charmed Ones?" she removed her hand

"Yes to both!"

"I found that when I first came to the library." Lily told the others.

"Lily, ask the book if your parents are still alive." Mrs. Roma told her.

Lily asked but the response was not what she was expecting or hoping for!

"Yes and No. The Queen had placed the king in an enchanted sleep that makes them appear dead and the Queen is trapped with only Pokémon as company!"

With that Mrs. Roma placed her hand on the book and asked "Are the King and Queen still on Sparks?"

"Yes, but the Queen will not be here for long with the help of the charmed ones."

"What must we do?" Lily asked wanting to save her mother as quickly as possible.

"You must figure that out on your own. Although I will say that you must listen to your heart and soul to save her!"

No sooner than the girls had finished ready what the book had to say, when there was a crash the came from the hall. Miracle was the first to speak.

"Something is telling me that we need to find out what happened." She did not wait for the others and headed for the door. In the hall they noticed a hole in the wall. It was about the size of Lily's fist and only a few inches off the floor. Lily walked up to the hole and looked into it. She saw a pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Pika pika." It said as it tried to get through the hole.

"Here let me help you!" Lily said as she grabbed the Pokémon's arms and started to pull. Alice had grabbed Lily's waist and Miracle grabbed Alice's. The three girls pulled the Pokémon free of the hole.

"That Pokémon there is called a Pikachu! It is an electric type. They are commonly found in grassy areas of Sparks, and the Queen was said to own one herself." Mrs. Roma told them as she looked at it in Lily's arms.

"What is the on its tail?" Miracle asked pointing to a piece of paper that was tied to the Pikachu's tail with what appeared to be fabric torn from the bottom of a dress or shirt. Lily turned so that Alice could take it off.

"It is a note! Listen to this!" Alice said then read the note aloud.

To whom ever is reading this,

I wish for you to do me a favor. I am in one of the minds and I wish for you to find my daughter and tell her that I am in the mines and I love her very much. If you wish to try to find me I do not wish for you to try unless you have the help of the Charmed Ones. If you are the Charmed Ones, the Pikachu will show you how to find me but you must be careful because I have placed traps throughout the mines to protect myself.

Yours truly,

Queen Ella

Queen Ella

"Did that say Queen Ella?" Mrs. Roma asked then looked at the Pikachu, "Are you one of Queen Ella's Pokémon?"

"Pikachu pika pi!" It said as it pointed to the hole with its tail.

"Do you want us to go down the hole?" Lily asked and it nodded "Can you make the hole bigger because it is too small for us to fit through the hole like that!"

The Pikachu jumped out of her arms and dashed into the library. Before any of the girls could move it ran back out but it was covered in lightning bolts and tackled the wall. The hole was now a size that the group could get though by crawling on their hands and knees. They all went into the hole and soon found the tunnel was large enough for the group to walk through it without bending their necks. After what seemed like hours the Pikachu came to a stop at a room with many tunnels coming off of it. When Mrs. Roma, who was the last in the line stepped into the room there was a loud crash and the room started to cave in! Lily picked up the Pikachu as she and the others ran toward one of the tunnels. As they ran the room only seemed to get larger. When they were finally inside the tunnel the Pikachu jumped from her arms and continued to walk down the tunnel which was larger than the one they had been in before.

"How long have we been down here?" Alice asked looking at her watch that had stopped working.

"Not sure my watch has stopped and my cell died!" Lily told her.

"I think that we are in another trap! One that drains energy so we must not use more energy then we must, or we will never make it to the Queen!" Mrs. Roma looked at her won watch with had also stopped. No one said anything else and they keep their walking pace. They had only gone a little was farther, when they started to feel the powerful magic draining their Winx. Just when Lily started to think that she could not go any farther they went around a bend and she saw an opening and a bright light. When they walked into the bright room they saw their greatest fears. In the room there was snakes for Miracle, Ghost for Alice, a three headed dog for Mrs. Roma, and a man that Lily somehow knew was Natilus. The man was tall and looked of evil with large flame read eyes. When he smiled at her she noticed the fangs, which only confirmed her fears that it was Natilus. Moments after they all got into the room a strong woman's voice rang out!

"You must work together and destroy them all at once or they will be reborn!"

The room went silent and the snakes, ghost, three-headed dog, and Natilus started to come at them. Each had a stair that was fixed on the one that feared them.

"What do we have to do?" Alice asked starting to back up a way from the ghost.

"We will have to fight them and defeat them at the same time!" Lily told her.

"How are we to do that?" Miracle asked her voice just above a whisper.

"We transform then, we use all the power we have left at the same time." Mrs. Roma told them with a shaky voice, "Once we transform we must surround them. Then we attack on the count of 3! Now transform!"

They did as she told them and to Lily's amazement she had her wings. They all took to the air and surrounded their fears.

"1…2…3…" Mrs. Roma yelled and they blasted all of the Winx they had left at their fears and all the blast hit at the same time.

"I…think we…did it!" Alice panted as she landed and went back to her normal form and the others did the same.

"I think so but…I won't be able to fight until I get more Winx, so I hope that was the last trap!" miracle said as she looked around for the way they had to go. "Oh, that's just great!" she pointed up to an opening that was about three stories high. "We have to go up there and I don't have enough Winx to fly that high!"

"I think we climb up and not fly!" Lily said looking at the far wall closely, "it looks like a rock climbing wall back on earth!"

Before the others could say anything she picked up the Pikachu and placed it on her shoulder. She started to climb the wall. The others followed and stayed close to each other because they were not as good of climbers as Lily. When Lily made it to the top she pulled herself up and waited for the others as the Pikachu ran up to a bundle of blankets. Once they were all on the landing they went over to the bundle and found the Queen in the center of it.

They got her back to the school and took her to the medical wing before going to Mrs. Roma's room.

"Girls what we have proven tonight is that you are the Charmed Ones! You must not tell anyone yet! I want you girls to quickly return to your room and get some rest because as you know tomorrow will be a half day due to the first dance on Saturday and I am sure you will want to see the boys of Red Fountain! So I will see you three in class tomorrow and try to stay awake!" She winked at them. The girls left and went back to their dorm.

"I forgot about the dance!" Lily said when they had gotten into the dorm. She turned on her phone to charge it and noticed that she and three missed calls and one text. They were all from John! She looked at the Text and smiled!

I have been tried to call 3x but got voicemail. Please call when you get this just want to make sure Ur ok. & wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to RF after school.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2:00 am so she thought it would better to text him in case he was asleep.

Srry we were w/ Mrs. Roma and my phone died. I'm Ok and I would luv 2 come 2 RF if u come pick me up.

She shut he phone and plugged it into charge. Alice and Miracle got similar texts and sent text to the other boys that they would come to Red Fountain if they came to pick them up. They just started to get ready for bed when they got another text. And they all said the same thing.

Will b there after school. See u then. Good night & I love u.

They finished getting ready then went to sleep. They woke up a few minutes before breakfast ended so they got dressed and went to Mrs. Roma's room. They got into their seats just as the bell rang. Mrs. Roma, when she came in, looked as sleepy as the girls felt. She told the class about the way that day would go and that the students could go to Red Fountain or help out after school had finished if they wished.

When the bell for school to end rang the girls went back to the dorm to drop off their Books. When they went to leave their room lily thought about the Queen.

"You two go ahead I have to do something and I will meet you at the gate." With that she left and headed to the medical wing. When she got to the Queen's room she opened the door and saw her start to move. Lily took one of the chairs over to the side of the Queen's bed and started to talk to herself.

"Am I really the princess of the Forgotten Realm?" She asked as she placed her hand on the bed and looked at the clock. The Queen's hand moved so that it was partly on top of Lily's and she spoke in a language that Lily did not understand. Lily looked back at eh Queen and her eyes were now open.

"Did you say something?" Lily asked staring at the Queen.

"Sí" the Queen responded.

"Sí…umm…do you speak English?"

"Sí…Little…" she said in a strong accent.

"I am guessing Sí is yes but what did you say before?"

"Do you have…paper y pen? I write better…then speak!" the Queen said slowly

"Yes, here you go!" Lily said handing her a tiny notebook and pen from her handbag. The Queen wrote in a language the Lily could easily read as if it was written in perfect English.

I said of course you are really the princess of the Forgotten Realm.

"How can you be so sure? I mean you have not seen me for many years, if I really am the princess…"

A mother can always spot her daughter in a room full of look a likes and you have your father's eyes!

When she had finished writing she placed her hand on Lily's cheek an looked into her eyes. Lily's cell phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello." Lily said trying to hold her laugh.

"Where are you we have been waiting by the gate for over ten minutes?" Alice said.

"Sorry, lost track of time. I am on my way!" She hung up then said, "I have to go but I will stop in later! I promise!" She left the room and ran all the way to the gat. When she got there she gave John a quick kiss on the cheek then started to explain as they walked to Red Fountain.

"So she is sure you are the princess?" John asked after she had finished.

"I'm not sure…I mean she has been in the mine for so long and…all she wrote was the a mother can spot her daughter in a room full of look a likes and that I have my father's eyes!" Lily said, "Wow…this is Red Fountain?"

They had just walked through the gates to Red Fountain.

"Yeah, that is Red Fountain." Chris said looking at the response on Alice's face and smiling "It was build to look like a modern version of the first fort built that was used in war. Stay close it is easy to get lost!" He placed his arm around Alice's waist as Kyle grabbed Miracle's hand and John draped his arm around Lily's shoulders. They walked and talked about the dance that was to take place the next day at Alfea. When they were in the dorm the talk had switched to the girl's adventure on Sparks. When they had finished there was a knock on the door and Kyle opened it to see Jasmine standing there.

"Hey John, I just wanted to…What are they doing her?" She asked outraged at the sight of the girls.

"Hello Jasmine. What a wonderful surprise to see you!" Chris said doing a poor job at keeping a straight face.

"What did you want to know?" Lily asked her voice full of hate.

"John, I just got off the phone with Rose and…" Jasmine began.

"I am not going to the dance with Rose I am going with Lily!" John nearly bellowed cutting his sister short who glared at Lily when her name had come across John's lips. Jasmine looked from john to Lily and back again with a look the clearly said 'we will see about that' then left the room dialing on her cell phone. Kyle shut the door as John said "Knowing my sister, you will all be meeting Rose tomorrow at the dance!"

"What do I need to know to prepare myself for her?" Lily said with a laugh. They joked around about Rose and Jasmine until they went to dinner. After dinner they walked back to Alfea but the guys only went as far as the Alfea gate before they said their good-byes.

"Rose sounds like loads of fun! Doesn't she?" Alice asked when they reached the school.

"Yeah, we are going to have a great time with her at the dance!" Lily said "Let's go and see the Queen before we turn in!"

When they got to the Queen's room in the medical wing Mrs. Roma and Mrs. Matthews was leaving.

"Hello girls! The Queen has turned in for the night. But she wanted me to give you this, Lily." Mrs. Matthews said handing her the notebook and pen that said handing her the notebook and pen that she had left with the queen. When Lily took the notebook it felt heavier then she remembered. She went to open it but Mrs. Matthews put her hand on the notebook and said "This is not the place." She removed her hand and walked away with Mrs. Roma talking in the language that the Queen had spoken in earlier that day.

"Let's get back to the dorm!" lily said looking at the notebook.

When they got to the dorm Lily locked the door and gave the notebook a shake. A single piece of paper fell out and the notebook felt just as heavy. Alice picked it up.

"I can't read it!"

Lily took it from her and read it aloud.

Lily,

As you may have noticed the notebook is heavier but does not appear to contain anything that would make it so. This is because I have written in the notebook using my Winx. When you flip though the notebook you will only use the words that you have written in pen. You must us your Winx to read my words. Concentrate your Winx into your hands then place it on the cover of the notebook. To clear the notebook you must do the same to the back cover. Mrs. Roma told me how you came to find me and I must say that the real Natilus will not be as easy to beat as the fear of him was.

Love,

Your mother Queen Ella.

"Let's see what she had written that she does not want anyone else to know!" Lily said sitting on her bed. She did as the queen wrote and Lily's full name appeared in the center of the cover. She started flipping through the notebook and a page in the back caught her eye. Centered on the top of the page in large letters it said:

How to get out of trouble

Blame someone else (someone you hate!)

Place a spell on witnesses

If neither work then say that you are only a child and the headmistress has done worse. (Only if Mrs. Matthews is the head mistress.)

"I wonder what she means by the last one." Miracle asked.

"I don't know?" Alice said rereading it when there was a pounding on the door and a voice called out.

"Open this door or I will break it down!"

The girls looked at the door then at each other. Lily shut the notebook and handed it to Alice who stuffed it into her top drawer as Miracle unlocked and opened the door. No sooner than Miracle had turned the knob the door was pushed open by a girl they knew as Rose, princess of the fifth marigold. Jasmine stepped in the room after her smiling. Miracle shut the door as Rose started to speak.

"Which one of you is Lily Truesdale?" She snarled glaring at each of them as if daring Lily to speak up.

"I am!" Lily said as she stood up ready for a fight.

"So you are the one whose trying to steal my Boyfriend! But let me tell you this, he will be mine because I am a princess and I always get what I want!"

"You are not the only princess here and I am not going to give him up without a fight!" Lily said ready to transform along with Miracle and Alice. Jasmine had stopped smiling and was also ready to fight.

"If you want a fight you got it!" Rose yelled and they all transformed and began to fight. Moments later the door opened and Mrs. Roma and Mrs. Matthews walked in and the fighting stopped.

"Everyone to my office…NOW!" Mrs. Matthews yelled and pointed out the door! They all walked to the office still in their Winx form. When they got inside Rose and Jasmine took the open seats causing Lily, Alice, and Miracle to stand.

"Explain yourselves!" Mrs. Matthews said shutting the door. "What happened, just now?"

"I don't know Mrs. Matthews. I just come to see if they could help me with my homework and rose wanted to meet them. And they attacked us for not reason!" Jasmine lied.

"We attacked…we attacked…why you lying witch! You were the ones who said you would break down the door if we would not let you in!" Lily yelled resisting the desire to jinx her.

"We did no such thing! I just wanted to meet some of my new classmates before the dance!" Rose said in a voice that almost made Lily believe her.

"Silence!" Mrs. Roma bellowed when Alice and Miracle started yelling at the same time.

"None of you will be going to the dance tomorrow if we can't get this resolved!" Mrs. Matthews said unaware of who was standing outside the door listening. There was a small knock on the door that made them all jump.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Matthews called. The door opened and standing in the door way in a long white night dress and hair in a long braid was Queen Ella.

"They are only children and must I remind you of the things we did in school mainly in our junior year? Do you remember how we met our husbands?"

Lily could hardly understand her because she was speaking fast with a heavy accent.

"Oh I remember and I still can't stand that woman!" Mrs. Matthews said coldly and her eyes quickly traveled to Jasmine but only Lily noticed. "Jasmine and rose you may go back to your dorms and you are not to leave them until tomorrow morning. If you fight once more you will not be going to the next dance. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Matthews." They said together as they left.

"The rest of you, I wish for you to do your best to keep away from her because she is very much like her mother!" She told Lily, Alice, and Miracle.

"I will take the girls to their dorm then I will go back to my own room." Queen Ella said.

No one said anything until they got to the dorm when Lily grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and handed it to the Queen and asked "What did you mean about whey you did in your junior year and what did Mrs. Matthews mean when she said that Jasmine was like her mother?"

Ella sat down on Lily's bed and began to write. When she finished she smiled and handed it to Alice and quickly walked from the room. Alice began to read aloud and they soon knew why she had smiled.

Well me and Mary (Mrs. Matthews) were friends in school and we were nearly expelled. We were always getting in trouble but we were the teacher's pets so most of the trouble we got into was overlooked but this time was different! Jessi (Jasmine's mom) had always hated us and during our junior year she dared us to disguise ourselves as guys and attend Red Fountain for three days. We said we could last a school week. We posed as Exchange students with the manes Bob (me) and Jim (Mary) Splenda. We befriended David and Ryan who would later come to our rescue. We lasted four days before she told the headmaster who we really were. When David and Ryan found out they were pissed because we had lied to them. A few hours late they heard Jessi telling her Boyfriend that we were getting expelled so they went to the headmaster to try to top it. They told him that if we go expelled they would drop-out and David would make sure that the school would not get any more money from Sparks for new technology. We started dating shortly after that and now I'm the Queen of sparks.

By the time the girls had finished reading they had tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

"We should try to get some sleep if we want to look good for the dance tomorrow." Alice said doing a bad job as suppressing he laughs. A few minutes later the girls had fallen asleep and Lily was back on Sparks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

"It has been a bit since I last came here during a dream. Where is that room with the glass floor?" Lily thought. After an hour of looking she found the room. "Let's see what is in that book!" She said as she took off her shoes. She carefully stepped on the floor and she heard two things that made her nervous. The first was the glass making a crunching sound and the second was a scream from a few floors below. "Was that Alice?" She thought. She listened for a few minutes and heard nothing else so she took another step and heard the crunching sound and nothing else. She slowly made her way across the floor to the book of the future. When she made it to the book she took it off the pedestal and felt how heavy it was. She placed it back on the pedestal and opened to the first page. She ran her hand down the blank page and watched words form on the page. She read the words aloud.

Every person has two destinies and I know both of yours. You may choose which destiny you will fulfill but be warned they are both hard and one wrong choose can force you to leave the destiny you want and then you must walk the path of the unwanted destiny and it will be harder to get back on the right path.

As Lily went to turn the page she heard another scream that sounded nearer than before. She stood at the pedestal with the page half way turned listening for another scream but it did not come. She finished turning the page but when she laid the page flat the other pages started to turn and they stopped when it had reached the middle of the book and two small windows opened in the book and words appeared above them telling her what she was to do to see each of her destinies. She placed her hand on the first window and said "Show me my future!" Just as the words had passed her lips a strong wind started up moments later and Lily grabbed the book and held it close to her chest and bent her head. When the wind stopped she looked up and saw that the room and she had changed. She was in a bedroom fit for a queen and in a dress to match. She stumbled over to a full length mirror and almost did not recognize herself because she was older and looked like a queen. There was a knock on the door and she automatically said "Enter!"

The door opened and her mother walked in.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" She asked as she placed her hand on Lily's arm.

Lily tried to ask the queen what was going on and why she was dressed the way she was but instead she found herself saying "I feel like I am going to puke! I can't believe that tonight is when I get to walk down the idle!"

"And tomorrow, don't forget, you and John will become the King and Queen of both Sparks and Jerdia."

"Excuse me. I'm going to be sick!" Lily ran to the restroom still holding the book. She looked at the first window and saw the room with the glass floor. She placed her hand on the window and said "return to the past." The wind started up again and she pulled the book up to her chest and bent her head. When the wind stopped she looked up to see the room she was in was the one with the glass floor and she was no longer in the dress. "Me and John get…get married!" She placed her hand on the other window and did the same as before but this time she was attacking Alfea but she did not look or feel the same. Her transformation was all black even her wings and she was fighting herself to try to stop herself. Because she had a strong urge to destroy and kill! She forced herself to land. Once on the ground she placed her hand o the window and forced herself to say "return to the past." The wind came once again and Lily clutched the book and closed her eyes. She did not open them when the wind stopped but laid on the cold glass floor wishing that she would have to never feel that way she felt when she was in the second future! She had just stopped the tears when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes to see Alice and miracle standing outside the door and her mother crossing the floor to her.

"Lily…Lily are you ok sweetheart?" Queen Ella asked when she had made it across the glass floor to Lily who was just then starting to sit up.

"I think so!" She told her wiping her eyes and let the queen help hew to her feet. The queen replaced the book and looked back at her daughter.

"This book both lies and tells the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the book will show two different futures, sometimes it will show only one, and even sometimes it will show nothing true of you future. The only thing the book does for sure is that it helps you expect the worst and hope for the best! Come on your friend are waiting to see if you are ok ay and they both have a few cuts that must be tended to!"

They walked back to the others and shut the door behind them. They woke themselves up and the three girls looked from one to the next.

"What happened to you? Have you been crying?" Alice asked looking concerned.

"What happened to you two?" Lily asked knowing that the others would only tell her if she spoke first. After a few moments of looking between them Lily told her story. After she finished the others told their story. It was sunrise so the girls just got dressed and started to reed what Ella had written in the notebook. They had finished reading the notebook then went to breakfast they ate but did no0t say anything because Jasmine and Rose sat across from them. They said nothing to each other until Lily, Alice and Miracle got up to leave when Rose grabbed Lily's wrist and said, Just loud enough for her to hear, "John will be mine!" Miracle and Alice pulled Lily away before she had a chance to tell her off. As she was dragged to her dorm Lily called Rose and Jasmine every word in the book. By the time she was in the dorm she felt like she did in the second future. Before she could calm herself her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said harshly, not checking who it was.

"Did I do something wrong?" John asked from the other end.

"Sorry! No you did nothing wrong it's just that your ex is worse than you said she would be!"

"So you have meet Rose?" He asked sounding worried, hoping that she was not like the other who after meeting Rose wanted nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, we meet last night and she and your sister nearly got us all banned from tonight's dance!"

"What?!"

"Well…me and Rose were fighting over you, first. Then Jasmine, Alice, and miracle started and Mrs. Matthews and Mrs. Roma stopped it. Queen Ella was the one who saved us form loosing the dance!"

"You keep calling her Queen Ella. Why don't you call her mom?"

"I am not sure if she is my real mother or not. This isn't the reason you called is it?"

"No, I wanted to know if I could and hag with you girls because Chris and Kyle are finishing a test and I have nothing to do!"

"Ummm…hold on…" She took the phone away from her heard and asked "girls do you mind if John comes to hang with us because Chris and Kyle are finishing a test?"

"Fine with me!" They said together.

She replaced the phone.

"That's fine with us. We will be waiting in our dorm so I am not tempted to fight again! Just watch out for Rose and your sister because they will not take it well if they find out you are coming to see us. If you need any help just call and Alice and Miracle will come to help!"

They hung up and Lily felt bad for turning her rage on John when he first called. The girls remained in the room waiting for John to call or show up. An hour had past when Lily got a text form John.

Can't get away. In the gardens. Need a distraction. Don't text back.

"I am on it!" Alice said as she jumped up and ran out the door. A few minutes later Alice returned with John both out of breath.

"What did you do?" John asked Alice as he shut the door.

"Nothing…I didn't have the time!" She said looking confused.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she brushed some dirt of his shoulder and from his hair.

"Not sure…pots just started exploding and the plants started to chase Rose and Jasmine!"

"I got there as the plants started chasing them and shards of the pots are everywhere." Alice said brushing the dir4t off her pant leg.

Lily busted out laughing at how she thought it must have looked. They spent a few hours talking and joking around. John got a call on his cell a few minutes before lunch started. It was from his sister and he put it on speaker.

"Hello Jasmine, I can't talk for long I am trying to study fro a test on Monday!" He said as he flipped a few pages of one of Lily's notebooks to make it sound like he was studying.

"Where are you?" she asked sweetly

"In the dorm." John said just as sweetly

"If you were in your dorm we would be talking face to face." Her voice was now cool.

"I am in a friend's dorm!" John smiled at Lily.

"When are you going to be coming back to your dorm, Johnny bear?" cooed Rose "Because I want to make sure that we look perfect at the dance tonight!"

"I am not sure and I am not going with you I am going with Lily!" He placed his arm around Lily.

"What do you see in that bi…that commoner?" Jasmine bellowed in to the phone.

"I see a beautiful woman who is talented and bright!" He stated matter-a-factly and Lily rested her head in his lap. He began to stroke her hair when his phone beeped.

"Hold on I have another call…" he switched lines "…Hello."

"Hey John, you with the girls?" came Chris's voice.

"Yeah he is over here!" Alice said "Why don't you and Kyle come over and have lunch before we get ready for the dance!"

"Sure let us drop off our stuff and we will be right over!"

"I would not do that if I were you! My sister and Rose are in the dorm."

"Okay then I guess we are on our way!" he hung up and John switched back to his sister.

"You still there?"

"Yes we are still here, sweetheart!" Rose cooed.

"We are going to head back to our school to start getting ready! So w ill see you at the dance!" Jasmine hung up.

"She'll see us at the dance but she won't be happy about it!" Lily said remembered the vision she had had about the first dance. They waited until Chris and Kyle got to the dorm before they went to lunch. When they got to the great hall they were pleased to see that Jasmine and Rose were not there and didn't come during the meal. After they had all finished eating the guys walked the girls back to their dorm and said their good byes and left to go back to Red Fountain. The girls started to get ready but for Lily it was not so easy. Every time she tried to grab her make-up it would more and did the same when Alice or Miracle tried to grab it. When Lily tried to use Alice's it attacked her. When she tried to wipe off the marks from the attacks it only made it worse. Alice called her mother to try to get a spell to help but none worked.

"I will go and get Mrs. Roma!" Miracle said when Alice hung up. She dashed from the room.

"I can't go to the dance like this!" Lily began to cry "Alice be honest, do visions always come true?"

"Well…no, not always!" Alice said barely more than a whisper. With that Lily began to sob into her pillow. She was still sobbing when Miracle returned with both Mrs. Roma and Ella.

"Let me see dear." Mrs. Roma sat next to Lily on her bed. Lily sat up to show the mess of make-up that her tears were not washing away. Ella walked over to the vanity and picked up the hand held mirror and tried to pick up the lipstick next to it but it moved and she smiled. She handed the mirror to Lily and slowly said "Only you can break the spell!"

"How can I do that?" Lily said glancing in the mirror.

"Let the real you show through." Ella said slowly trying to think about how to tell Lily how to let her how to let the real her show through.

"Let me show you what I mean." She took the mirror and held it up to her face then closed her eyes and concentrated her Winx. When she opened her eyes she was more radiant then before she closed her eyes once again and when she opened them she was the way she was before when revealed her true self. "See…just keep showing your true self until after the dance and the spell should be done!" She slowly told her as she handed back to mirror. Lily did as Ella and her face returned to normal and gave off a similar radiant glow as Ella's.

"Thank-you soooo much!" she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her. Ella dispelled the make-up and left so she could get ready for the dance. When the girls had finial finished they looked at their watches and saw that they were already late to meet the guys when they got to the entrance hall they could not find the guys. They tried to call their cell phones but it went to their voicemail after a few rings.

"Let's try to find them in the great hall. They are probably in there looking for us!" Alice said as she lead the was to the crowded hall.

"Let's split up!" Lily shouted over the music and thy headed different ways. After 20 minutes they had found Chris and Kyle but John was nowhere to be found. Lily was just about to give up looking for him when Ella walked up and said that she had found him. Ella lead Lily to the other side of the dance floor closest to the vampire DJ that looked oddly familiar to Lily. John was sitting next to Rose and Jasmine at a table for four. When Lily walked up to John he smiled and went to ask why she was late but Rose spoke first "You know being late and not calling is just rude!" She looked at John "I told you she was no good! If I would have been this late I would have called you!"

The song switched to a slower one and couples started heading to the dance floor. "I just love this song maybe we should have it at our wedding!" Rose said as she started to sway with the beat. "Johnny let's go dance." She took his arm but he quickly pulled it away.

"First off, I don't have my cell on me so calling would not do much good. Second, if I marry anyone at the dance it would most likely be Lily and I would to dance with Lily!" He stood up and offered his hand to Lily, who took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. They stopped near Alice and Chris, Miracle and Kyle, and Mrs. Roma and one of the teachers from Red Fountain. Mrs. Roma, when she was close enough, whispered in Lily's ear "Almost all of couples whose first dance is this song end up getting married. And I think that you are one of those couples."

From where they were dancing Lily could see Jasmine sitting at the table giving Lily a really dirty look.

"What did Mrs. Roma say? And I am sorry about my sister!"

"It's ok but I don't think that she took the choose you made and she said that she thinks that this song is a good omen and that if this is the couple's first dance then they will get married."

"No, but Jaz will have to get use to it and maybe Mrs. Roma is right!"

"Maybe…just maybe!" she laid her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him. After the song ended Lily saw Rose talking to the DJ as he changed the songs. When they had reached the table where Ella and Mrs. Roma were sitting and talking, The Cha Cha Slide came on so the girls kicked off their shoes and everyone hit the dance floor. After the Cha Cha Slide, she saw both Jasmine and Rose talking to the DJ looking pleased. They danced and had fun the rest of the time the dance went on. An hour before the dance ended Lily and John went for a walk through the gardens.

"Did you really mean what you said to Rose about the marriage thing?" Lily asked as they took a seat on the bench in the rose garden.

"Yes, I ment every work of it! Is there something wrong with that?" He smiled.

"No, nothing is wrong with that." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It is just that I dreamed myself into sparks and I saw two possible futures and one was of our wedding day and the other well…I would rather not talk about it!"

"Well I hope the first comes true…let me see your hand."

"Why do you want my hand?" She asked as she placed her hand in his.

"Because I want to give you this!" He said as he placed and opal ring on her middle finger. As soon as he had a scream rang out from the Great Hall and they rushed to see what had happened. When they had got there they saw Natilus hovering above the DJ table and Lily realized how she had recognized DJ, for he was Natilus.

"Where is she…where is the princess of the forgotten realm?" He bellowed and threw a ball of fire at a group of people who were trying to leave the hall.

"I am right here!" Lily called as she transformed and took flight!

"I would not be so eager to fight if I were you I mean I would not want my friends or family hurt because of me!" His voice echoed around the hall giving off a cool and frightful feeling that had silenced the hall.

"What do you mean?" Lily was frighten but refused to let him see this weakness in her.

Natilus landed and pointed at the speaker on the left of the stage. It disappeared to show Miracle, Alice, Kyle, Chris, and Ella sitting on the stage backs together bound by green rings.

"Just to let you know the ring will only get tighter the longer that they have in on." He laughed and high, ice cold laugh the seem to free the air in the hall.

"Let them go!" Lily bellowed.

"I don't think so!" He shot a blast from his hand which sent Lily flying backwards. As eh hit the wall the door opened and Mrs. Roma and the other teacher came in. When Natilus saw that the odds were against him he said "I will be back!" and disappeared. The other teachers helped the students who had gotten hurt as Mrs. Roma released the group on the stage then buried over to John and Lily. Lily was out cold in John's arms and he refused to let her go until he had placed her in a bed in the medical wing of the school.

She awoke the next morning to see John sleeping in a chair next to her with his arms folded on the bed and his head resting on his arms. Some of his hair had fallen across his face and when she went to move it he woke up.

"Good morning!" She said as she moved his hair from his face and smiled at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked grabbing her hand and holding it tight as if she was going to leave.

"I am fine! But what about the others?"

"They are fine! Mrs. Roma got them free and they are in different rooms! Don't worry about them the nurse said that they had the better end of the deal compared to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Natilus put them in a strong enchanted sleep doing very little damage in the first place!"

"Where is he now?"

"No one knows. He disappeared when the teachers came!"

"I could have stopped this I just didn't think about who the DJ looked like!"

"Now that's not true! Mrs. Roma said the if we had not had to come from the Rose garden you would most likely be…"

"Be dead!" Lily finished "I will be soon if I don't get more training! I mean he did so much damage in only one shot!" She tried to sit up but John place his hand on her should and smiled.

"Your mother would kill me if I let you get up!"

"What do you mean?" She was still trying to get up.

"She came in last night to check on you and told me that if I did not take care of you she would have my head!"

Lily lies back on the bed and asked about the others. John told her what Ella, Mrs. Roma, and the nurse had told him about the other5s. Around noon the nurse and Ella came in. The nurse gave Lily her food and Ella gave one of the trays she had to John then pulled up a chair they started to eat and Ella was the first to speak.

"John does you mother know about you and Lily?"

"Yes, Jasmine made sure about that! Why?"

"Does she know that she is the princess of Sparks?"

"Ummm…no! Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe that someone on Jerdia is helping Natilus and if your mother knew that Lily is the princess then she would help him in a heart beat!"

"What do you mean?" He was confused about what he was hearing, partly because Ella was still talking with her strong accent.

"Well you mother does not like me too much and she would like nothing better than to help anyone that would be able to make sure that Sparks does not raise again!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I have noticed that your English is getting better ands why does she hate you so much?" Lily said as she pushed away her empty plate.

"Mary has been helping me and it was because I was from a poor family and I got away with more."

"Hold up just one minute why do you think that someone on Jerdia is helping Natilus?" John said defensibly as he put his tray on the table and stared at the Queen.

"Well, before we go knocked out. He was using powers that are only known in Jerdia!"

"Wait, Jasmine and Rose were both talking to the DJ!" Lily remembered and felt guiltier for not doing something then. "Do you think that they have joined him? I mean they would do anything to get rid of me."

"That could be possible! But, if they have in deed joined him then they will be more powerful and you can't let them know anything about your training or anything else!" Ella warned her "Do they know that you are the princess of Sparks?"

"Only if they were in the Great hall when we got there and if they heard Natilus!" Lily was getting worried "Jasmine and Rose sleep down the hall from me how am I going to train or leave the dorm without hem knowing?"

"Orb of course! You just focus your Winx and picture where you want to go! When you get better you will be able to orb even to places you have never seen but the takes even more Winx than places you have seen!"

"Maybe I should talk to my mom and dad about Jasmine" John suggested still not taking his eyes from the queen.

"No…if you tell that then you will have to tell them that Lily is the princess and she will most likely spell you! It might just be better if you two pretend to break-up and you go back to Rose!" Ella placed her try on John's.

"What! Why?" John and Lily said together with matching looks of disbelief and horror.

"If John goes back to Rose then he will know what is going on with Jasmine, Rose, and maybe even Natilus! But, the only way you two would be able to talk would be thought Chris and Kyle, because you can't even pretend to be friends!" She looked between the two of them seeing each of their hearts starting to break.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Lily said fighting back the tears, her voice breaking as she looked at John.

"Not really if you want to have the better end of things." Ella said trying not to look at her daughter.

"Well I guess we will have to then!" Lily could no longer hold back the tears and they ran down her face.

"John, we better go. Lily needs her rest!" Ella stood up and headed for the door. John hugged and Kissed Lily one last time. Lily tried to give him back the ring but he shook his head.

"No, you keep it, but it might not be a good idea to wear it on your finger!" He and Ella left and Lily listened to their footsteps fade away before she began to sob. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Lily called trying to calm herself as she took off the ring and placed it under her pillow.

"Jasmine and Rose!" Came Jasmine's voice from the other side.

"Go away!"

They came in and stood near her bed.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay!" Rose said sweetly, her voice full of false concern.

"Yeah I'm okay. The only pain I have is from a broken heart!" She said her voice breaking as she held back the tears, refusing to let Jasmine and Rose see her cry.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said taking the seat that John had sat in.

"Me and John had a fight and he broke up with me!" She looked away as a tear slipped down her face.

"I am so sorry…Well, we had better get going!" Rose said sounding quite happy about the news. They left ant Lily closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. She woke up around midnight to a clicking sound. She got out of bed to find out what it was she followed the sound all the way to the front gat which was opened only large enough for one person to get through. She stopped and looked at it trying to figure out what to do. When she went to push open the gate a little more the see if she could see anything or anyone she had a vision. She was sitting in her dorm alone when she decides to go and talk to her mother and Mrs. Roma. When she leaves the room John is walking by the door to go and see Rose. He stops looks and her and holds out his hand and said "It was nice to see you again!" She hakes his hand and nods. When they were shaking hands Lily felt John push something through her middle and pointer fingers. He turned and continued on his way. She heads to see Mrs. Roma and her mother not looking at John or the note. When she entered her mother's room she sat at the table and put the note down and covered her face in her hands.

"What is wrong dear?" Ella asked hugging her.

"We have been broken up for so long. How much longer do we have to live like this? And I am not even sure if I want to read this note because he must think that what ever he has to tell me is too important to pass through Kyle or Chris!"

"May I?" Ella asked as she picked up the note.

"Be my guest." Lily said uncovering her eyes. Ella read the note and turned pale.

"Oh, sweetie, you were right it is too important to pass though Kyle or Chris!" She put the note in front of Lily and sat next to her. Her vision ended and she quickly removed her hand from the gate and dashed up to her room and pulled the ring from under the pillow and looked at it. She sat on the bed and cleared her mind.

"How long will this last and what did that note say? What could have been so important?" She thought and she felt the ring start to burn her hand. She looked down at it and saw that it was glowing read and words were showing on the Gem. The writing was tiny and Lily could barely read it. She turned on the light to see the words more easily, but when the light hit the gem all of what was written had disappeared. She turned off the light and read what was written.

To my Love,

You must be lonely and thinking of me. As you read this please know that I am doing the same! If you wish to see my face, hold this ring to your heart and say my name.

Love with all my heart,

Your one love.

Lily knew that the writing was not from John, so she thought it might have been from his grandfather to his grandmother.

"Why is it that I can see it then?" Lily thought "To my love…Your one love. What if the spell is triggered by love" She pressed the ring to her heart and whispered "John!"

She looked back at the ring and the gem was gone and in it's place she way John's sleeping face.

"John?" she whispered and his eyes opened.

"Kyle…Chris are you up?" He asked by they did not even stir in their sleep. "Is someone here?"

"You can hear me?" Lily whispered softly.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" He demanded in a whisper.

"John, it's me Lily I am in the medical wing at Alfea!"

"Lily? If you are at Alfea how can we be talking to each other?" John asked looking around confused not believing that it was Lily, or if it was that she was in the room.

"Your grandmother's ring! It has some type of a spell on it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure! Words appeared on the opal and I did what they said and your face is now where the opal used to be!" Lily heard foot steps down the hall "Someone is coming I have to go!" She stuffed the ring back under the pillow and stuffed the ring back under that pillow. She laid back down closed her eyes just as the door opened. She heard the door close, and footsteps coming up to the bed.

"How do you do it? How can you go though so much in so little time and still smile?" Mrs. Roma breathed as she ran her hand down Lily's face "how can so much depend on someone so young?"

"The same way someone so strong can be so weak!" Mrs. Mathews came in and shut the door.

"What do you mean?"

"She, as you know, had the dragon power and it is the most powerful Winx in all the realms! But she can't totally control it yet!" There was a tap on the door and Ella walked in.

"Why is everyone her?" Ella said in a normal voice. The door shut.

"Checking on her!" Mrs. Roma responded in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering? Lily is awake, isn't that right?"

Lily opened her eyes and sat up "how did you know?"

"I saw you coming back from the gate! What were you dong out her anyways?"

"I heard a clicking and it lead me to the gate but I had a…feeling." She decided not to talk about the vision.

Mrs. Roma went to say something but Ella put her hand up and said "We can talk about this more tomorrow Lily needs her sleep!"

With that all three women told Lily goodnight and left.


End file.
